


gonna stretch you out (like a tape in a cassette)

by sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)



Series: seventeen (and already there) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Because he wants that thunder D, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Completely Consensual, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Loki gets off on it though, Loki is hypersexual, Loki is seventeen, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Sugar Daddy Thor, Sugar baby Loki, Thirst is for children, This is a drought, Thor is a rich businessman who's probably too smug for his own good, but Thor can be a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki's  phone buzzes against his thigh, it's a welcomed distraction. He slides the device out of his pocket and sneaks a glance at the screen. There's a message from Thor, and his stomach flips. </p><p> "Call me, baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna stretch you out (like a tape in a cassette)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Know What We Both Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538226) by [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth). 



> So, if you haven't read the [Destructive Tendencies Can Be Delicious](http://archiveofourown.org/series/228230) series by [CandyassGoth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth), you are missing out on a wonderfully filthy gem of a series. This little addition fits in that universe somewhere, so you should really go and read it. TREAT YO SELF.
> 
> A billion thanks go to [Diana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNefer/pseuds/thorduna) for her expert beta (and hand-holding). Any remaining f*ck ups are all on me.

On his own time, Loki enjoys the library. He likes to find a book and curl up in the recesses of the huge square room where he can hide and read at his leisure about whatever piques his interest.

When it's a mandatory part of the research paper process?

Yeah, not so much.

He's been staring at the same page of a book about art during the Renaissance for the last twenty minutes. Loki _wanted_ to do a paper about one of his favorite photographers but it was not to be -- someone else had already claimed Gordon Parks and Vivian Maier, and his teacher promptly nixed his Mapplethorpe idea.

When Loki's phone buzzes against his thigh, it's a welcomed distraction. He slides the device out of his pocket and sneaks a glance at the screen. There's a message from Thor, and his stomach flips.

**Call me, baby.**

Loki's up in a flash, pleading a bathroom break when his teacher asks where he's going, and no, he can't wait fifteen minutes until the end of the period. He ducks into the boys' restroom and, once he's done a quick check under each stall door to make sure he's alone, pops in the stall farthest from entrance and gets out his phone.

Two rings in, Thor answers.

"That didn't take long. Did you miss me, baby?" He sounds a little winded.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"I'm at the gym. Just finished my workout."

Loki is hard almost immediately. He sees it in his head: Thor in a thin white t-shirt and a pair of shorts, chest heaving and biceps shiny with sweat.

_Fuck fuck fuck, Loki, be cool._

"And here I thought that God gave you that perfect body."

Thor chuckles. "He did, but I'm responsible for the upkeep. You didn't answer my question, Loki. Did you miss me?"

" _Maybe_."

"Bullshit -- you missed me." Loki can almost _hear_ his smirk over the phone.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine, yeah. But _you_ texted _me_."

"I did."

"So...what did you want, Daddy?" Loki palms his erection through his jeans. He's wearing the tight, tight ones that show off _everything_.

"I want to see you."

Loki's heart pounds. "Yeah?" he asks. He unzips his jeans and tugs them down, along with his underwear, just past his knees. "Why?"

"You're a smart kid. _Work it out._ "

"When? Today?"

"Come to my office at 4:00 and tell the receptionist you're here to see me. The address is on my card."

Loki smiles into the phone. "Your office? Just how bad do you want me, Daddy? "

"Be there on time," Thor warns. "Or you'll never get to find out."

Loki doesn't like the sound of _never_. "I'll be there on time, Daddy. 4:00. I promise."

Thor chuckles. "Listen to you. You really want it bad, don't you?"

It's true. Loki hasn't been able to think of much else since the other night at Thor's house. "I do," he admits, curling his hand around his hard, slender prick. "I really want it, Daddy."

"Where are you right now?"

"Boys' bathroom."

Thor huffs into the phone. "Bathroom, huh? Anyone in there with you?"

"Not a soul."

"Good. Do something for me, baby."

 _Anything_ , Loki doesn't say. "Yeah?" He's got a pretty good idea where Thor's going with this, but he wants to hear him say it.

"Touch that pretty cock of yours for me."

Loki smiles. "Way ahead of you."

"Of course you are -- Daddy's little angel of a slut."

That? That sends a jolt straight to his dick, and Loki starts it stroking like he means it.

"Yes, Daddy," he says, his breathing stutters into panting, which soon gives way to moaning.

"Fuck, you sound so sweet, baby. How wet are you?"

Loki looks between his thighs. Slick is pearling up nicely from the tiny slit at the tip of his cock. It runs down the side, and he spreads it around with his thumb. "God," he groans. "Really wet."

"How bad do you wish you were riding my dick right now?"

"Shit," Loki hisses. "So bad, Daddy."

"I wish I was fucking that tight hole of yours, hard and fast. I'd make you face away from me, and spread your cheeks apart so I can watch you take it. And you, being the filthy little thing we both know you are, would take it all the way in, wouldn't you?"

Loki whines outright. "Fuck, yes." He wishes he could put Thor on speaker so he could free up his other hand and push a couple of spit-slicked fingers into his ass, but this is risky enough as it is, so he keeps the phone right where it is, pressed to his sweaty ear. "I'd take you so deep, Daddy."

"You're jerking off so hard I can hear it through the phone, Loki. Talk to me, baby. Tell me how close you are."

"R-really close...I can feel it crawling up my spine. I'm hot all over- oh shit." Loki is hunched over the toilet bowl, humping into his fist. His imagination is his best friend right now, helpfully supplying him with vivid images of Thor and his cock and his smug, perfect smile. He's on the cusp of his orgasm, he's just needs... "Daddy," he pleads out loud.

"Stop, Loki. Right now."

It catches Loki so off guard that he almost drops his phone in the toilet. But he stops like he's told. "What- _why_?"

"Because I said so."

Loki is shaking. He was so fucking _close_.

"Don't touch yourself again until you're with me. You understand?"

Loki does. _He doesn't like it one bit,_ but he understands. "Yes, Daddy," he replies, making sure to add a little extra _sullen_ into his tone.

Thor doesn't miss it. "Don't pout, baby. Daddy's gonna take _extra_ good care of you." His voice is thick with dirty promise, and Loki feels a little less pissy about the whole thing.

"You better. That was going to be a really good one."

"I know."

He cannot _believe_ this asshole. "I could stand you up, you know? Just not come at all."

Thor is laughing again. "Yeah, you could. But you won't. Your sweet little ass won't like going empty for long, and you know _nothing_ is going to fill it up like I will."

He's right, and Loki knows it. Even worse, Loki knows that Thor _knows_ he knows it. "Shut up."

"I'll see you at 4:00, baby."

The line goes dead. Loki presses the disconnect button and sets the phone on the toilet paper dispenser. He turns around, plunks his butt on the cold toilet seat, and tries thinking of random, not-arousing things.

Algebra. Sour milk. Bees.

He remembers when he was eight years old, and the time he was getting in the car and accidentally sat on a bee, which promptly stung him in the butt.

That works. His cock begins to soften enough so that he can stuff it back into his jeans. Then, Loki waits for the dismissal bell; he hopes that, if he times it right, he can weave his way back into the library through the crowded hallways and grab his backpack without anyone important noticing that he never came back from his 'bathroom break.'

~

Thor's office is downtown and Loki's only got his bike, but he really motors, making it with eight minutes to spare. He chains his bike to the shiny aluminum rack set outside the Borrson Building.

Loki enters the building and says a quick prayer of thanks for the inventor of the central air conditioning system. The speedy bike ride through downtown rush-hour traffic was more of a workout than Loki's had in, well, ever. He's hot and sweaty, and not in the way he'd like.

He runs his hand through his damp hair and looks around; the lobby is bustling with busy people doing _busy people things_ : speaking into a cellphones or tapping furiously on tablets or rattling off into headsets. Loki's respite in the cool, manufactured air is interrupted when some guy bumps into him, and then has the nerve to look at Loki as if he magically materialized in the middle of the lobby just to piss him off _._

“You want to look where you're going, kid?”

 _Fuck._ As much as he'd like to tell this dickhead exactly where he can get off, he's only got - he checks his phone - six minutes, and the last thing he needs to to get in a shouting match in Thor's lobby.

"I am _so_ sorry," Loki says, looking at the guy with practiced, doe-eyed innocence. "I'm starting my internship with Mr. Odinson today, and I'm gonna be late." He's always been good at making up shit on the spot, but he's even impressed _himself_ this time. "God, I'm dead if I'm not in his office by 4:00."

_The secret of success is sincerity. Once you can fake that, you've got it made._

Apparently, the lie is good enough to get him off the hook, and the guy's expression softens. "You better get going -- Thor's super anal about punctuality."

It takes Loki every bit of control he has not to bust out laughing at the guy's choice of words. "Yeah, I've heard that."

"Well, good luck, kid. Check in at reception over there," the guy says, pointing over his right shoulder.

"Right. Thanks." Loki dips out of the way and heads to the reception desk. "Hi- hello. Um, my name is Loki. I'm here to see Mr. Odinson?"

The receptionist, a busty blonde in a low-cut green blouse, gives him a dazzling smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah, er, yes. Mr. Odinson told me to come here."

"Just have a seat, Mr...Loki and--"

Loki shakes his head. "Can I just go up, please? I'm supposed to meet him at 4:00."

The receptionist narrows her eyes. "Let me call his office."

"Can't you just...? Okay, fine. Whatever."

The woman picks up her receiver and presses a couple of buttons. "Hi, it's Amora. Listen, there's some kid named Loki here to see--"

"Could you please let him know that I was here on time?" Loki pleads.

Amora gives him a weird look. "Yeah," she says into the phone. "I- okay." She hangs up the phone, at first looking like she would sooner spit on Loki then let him upstairs, but then her beauty queen smile is back on her pretty face. She hands Loki a silver key card.

"Take that and swipe it through the card reader; you need special permission to access the executive floors," she explains. "Mr. Odinson is on the thirtieth floor."

"Yeah. Thanks." _For almost fucking this up for me_. He snatches up the card and leaves the desk to make his way upstairs, heart pounding against his ribs and stomach flipping over on itself.

 _Special permission. Executive floors._ Holy fuck.

A swipe of the card and a button press later, Loki is heading skyward, watching the bright red digital numbers tick up until he reaches the thirtieth floor.

When he steps off the elevator, he's greeted with a set of black doors. They're shiny, like some kind of stone he vaguely remembers learning about on a field trip to the natural history museum.

Before Loki can knock, the large, heavy-looking doors swing outward, and Loki has to hop back to stay out of their way.

"Come in," he hears Thor say from inside.

Loki pulls up the straps of his backpack, takes a deep breath, and walks in as the doors shut behind him with a soft snick.

Thor's office is bigger than Skye's whole apartment. It's furnished in earthy reds and browns, with overstuffed leather chairs and carved wooden furnishings. The wood-paneled walls are decorated with framed sketches that are pretty fascinating - Loki recognizes a few of them as real brick and mortar buildings in the city – and large prints of black and white architectural photographs by Lowe and Aaron and Prokos that Loki's only seen in books. One wall is nothing but glass doors that lead out to a balcony overlooking the city, and...and God, the entire place smells like money and cedar and _Thor--_

"Hey, baby."

Loki nearly jumps when he sees Thor standing there, smiling at him. "H-hey."

Thor is so fucking _hot._ He's wearing a long, blood-red jacket with a grey shirt and tight black jeans, the whole ensemble compliments his tall, broad body perfectly. His hair in a messy ponytail, wavy wisps of blond fall around his rugged, handsome face.

"You're four minutes late," he informs him, glancing at his thick silver wristwatch. "Not terrible...but next time I expect better," he says with a wink.

"That was _not_ my fault," Loki says. "That woman at the front desk was being weird -- she didn't want to let me up."

"Yeah, there have been...issues with Amora," Thor says, stepping forward, closing the distance between them.

"What kind of issues?"

"We fucked a few times. I broke it off. She wasn't happy about it."

“You think she knows why I'm here?”

Thor shrugs. "She might, but I don't really give a shit – I've got much better things in mind."

Before Loki can ask what those 'better things' are, Thor's mouth is on Loki's, hot and hard. His big hands slide up to either side of Loki's face, keeping him there (not that he'd want to leave) and coaxing his lips apart with his tongue.

They stay like that for several blistering seconds, kissing deeply and sucking each other's tongues noisily; it makes Loki feel blissed out and loose at the joints, and he barely registers it when Thor's hands move to his shoulders and slide off his backpack.

Thor breaks the kiss. "See what I mean?"

Loki licks at his kiss-swollen lips and nods. "Mhmm."

"Good," Thor says, slipping out of his jacket. He drapes it over a nearby chair. The grey shirt underneath is short-sleeved, showing off rippling biceps that Loki can't quite believe he's actually seeing. Then Thor is coming back at him, gorgeous and muscled and _fucking_ _huge_ and, yeah, he's definitely got Loki's undivided attention.

"Take off your clothes."

Loki chuckles. "You're not gonna offer me a drink?" 

"I think one corruption a day is enough, don't you? Besides, I've got a dinner party to host with my wife at six, so I don't have a lot of time."

"Oh. Okay." He is most emphatically  _not_ disappointed.

"So...your clothes. Off. Now."

A delicious shiver runs up Loki's spine. "Yes, Daddy." He gives Thor a teasing smile, then strips out of his shirt. His nipples perk up at the cooler air, hard and pebbled on his chest. Thor licks the pad of his thumb and brushes it over one of them, making Loki shiver.

"You're such a pretty baby," Thor whispers. "How is it that I've only just found you now?"

He doesn't think Thor is really expecting an answer to that. Which is good, because Loki doesn't think he could stop shivering long enough to give him one.

Thor's hands trail down Loki's narrow chest, stopping at the button of his jeans. His fingers scoop inside the waistband and brush over his pubic hair. "Did you touch yourself after we talked, Loki?"

"No, Daddy," Loki blushes. "No touching. Aren’t you proud of me?"

Thor nods his head. "Very." He tugs at the waist. "Get these off. I want to see all of you."

Loki gets rid of the sneakers first, wriggling his bare feet against the short grey carpet. It takes a minute or two to peel off the jeans; they already fit like a second skin, and with the late spring heat and Loki's rush to get here on time, he's sweating everywhere and the material almost feels like its _inside_ of him. He finally gets them down and off and lumps them, along with his sticky underwear, into a puddle on the floor with the rest of his stuff.

Loki stands there naked, willing himself not to fidget as Thor eyes him up and down, arms folded across his chest. He circles Loki, but doesn't lay a hand on him.

Loki feels so fucking nervous. Unlike most of the men he's dated, who have gone (sometimes, _hilariously_ ) out of their way to impress Loki, Thor doesn't seem to feel the need to prove anything. In fact, he is sure that Thor's already figured out that all he has to do is crook his finger, and Loki will come begging for permission to suck it.

The room is too quiet. Loki takes a shot at talking. "Do you think I'm pretty, Daddy?" he coos. Or at least, he tries. It's really too warbly to be effective.

"Don't fish for compliments," Thor warns him, leaning in very close; Loki can feel wet breath against his ear. "If I didn't like what I see, you wouldn't be here. Got it?"

Loki nods and swallows hard. He’s not used to being so succinctly shut up but _damn,_ does he like it _._

Thor points to his desk. It looks like its been carved out of solid marble -- hard and unforgiving -- and says, "Lie down over there, on your back."

Loki doesn't dally. He lifts himself up onto the desk (fuck, it's _cold_ ) and scoots himself back until he can pull his legs up and prop his feet on the edge. Then he arches his back a little, creating an arc that he knows makes the best of his skinny frame.

"Oh, that's lovely, baby," Thor purrs, running his warm hands over Loki's flat stomach. "Stay just like that for me." His hands slide up Loki's chest, gently circling his nipples before pinching and twisting them both between thumbs and index fingers.

It hurts _so good_ and has Loki whimpering, squirming under Thor's attention. "Daddy..."

Thor lets go of the rosy buds and rubs his thumbs over them instead. Loki whines, unbidden.

"Yes, baby?" Thor smiles.

"No, no, don't stop. I want more."

"Of course you do. You're a greedy little slut, Loki." Thor trails his back down Loki's heaving chest, into the deep grooves of his pelvis. "I learned that much from our little moment in the bathroom. I could fuck and fuck _and fuck_ you, and it still wouldn't be enough for you, would it?"

Loki moans out loud, a hard shiver wracking his whole body. Yes, _holy fucking hell yes_ , he thinks. He can picture Thor fucking him out of his mind, leaving him sore and swollen and dripping, and he would still beg for it.

_Please sir, may I have some more? And more? And then more?_

One of Thor's big hands closes around the base of his cock and Loki howls. "You could be gaping, leaking cum out of that pretty ass, and you'd _still_ whine like a bitch in heat."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm a- _oh f-fuck_ \--" he stutters out when Thor fists his cock - hard - and tugs. "I'm a greedy s-slut."

"Just look at you," Thor teases, easing his grip and rubbing his thumb over the head, smearing the slick that's already dripping down his shaft. "I haven't even started fucking you, and you're already making a mess."

"Sorry, Daddy," he pants.

“No, you aren’t, you little liar -- you’re not sorry in the fucking _slightest_.” Thor shrugs his broad shoulders. “But you’re going to clean up after yourself, aren’t you?”

Loki nods quickly. “Yes. I promise.” He tries to find purchase on the desk, gripping on to the sides, but the surface is too smooth and his palms are too sweaty. “I pinky promise,” he says. He means it, too.

“Good boy.” And with that, Thor lets go of his cock, steps away and opens one door of a big black cabinet sitting behind his desk. Loki lifts his head to get a peek -- there are lots of bottles and other...equipment, but Loki's mind is too hazy to worry about what else Thor might have hidden away in there. "Did you get yourself ready for me, Loki?” he asks, his back still turned.

"What?" It takes a second for the fog to clear enough to understand what Thor means. "Oh, I- no. I didn't want to be late."

Thor comes back, a bottle of lube in his hand. "Good -- I was hoping I'd get to work you open myself." He rolls the bottle between his palms, grinning down at Loki. Thor pours a healthy dose of the slippery stuff on his fingers and presses one digit to Loki's asshole, rubbing slow, slick, clockwise circles over it until the pucker unfurls enough to work it inside.

Loki hisses through his teeth, his upper lip curling into a snarl. Thor's finger is thick and warm, just like that night, and it isn't long before he's sliding up and down the desk, his asshole clenching around the intrusion, trying to pull it deeper inside. "More, Daddy, please," he mewls.

Thor laughs at him. "Don't rush it, little baby. When I'm splitting you open on my cock, you'll be grateful I took my time with you." One finger becomes two, pushing deeper and angling inside him. Thor brushes upward and Loki moans, long and loud. " _There we are_ ," he says.

"Oh fuck- shit- _god._ " Loki hooks his arms above him, clasping the edge of the desk for dear life as Thor's fingers draw tiny, dragging circles against his prostate. Loki bucks and twists, his moans ratcheting up into keening whimpers.

Loki wonders if Thor's pretty receptionist _does_ know what's happening up here -- it would certainly explain the frosty way she'd treated him -- but when the fingers start tapping a slow, steady beat on that bundle of nerves inside him, he runs clean out of fucks to give about her and wails in pleasure. In all his bucking and twisting, he loses control over one of his legs, and his foot slips off the desk and kicks Thor’s solid thigh.

"That good, huh,” Thor says, laughing. “Fuck, you're so _tight_ , sweetheart. I wonder if I can get three in there- what do you think? Should we try?"

"Yes, yes, please, Daddy."

Thor eases his fingers out; Loki tries not to whine about it and fails miserably. He hears the wet squirt of lube, and then Thor is back and it's even better than before – he's pushing in with what Loki can only assume are three of those wonderfully thick digits.

He can feel his ass stretching, sucking them in like the greedy little slut Thor reminds him he is. Loki does his best to keep still. The push and pull is nice, but lying there as he is, just _taking_ it, has its advantages; he can concentrate on everything like this -- the burn as he adjusts, the ridges of Thor's knuckles as they drag back and forth, the _fullness_ he hasn't felt known before now.

"Daddy," he whimpers, his hands skimming over his own stomach. "Fuck me, please. I need it so bad. Please."

"Soon, baby, I promise." Thor pulls his fingers free and leans forward, kissing him, open and wet. Loki loops his arms around his neck, darting his tongue into Thor's hot mouth.

Thor is warm and (so, _so_ ) heavy on top of him. It makes Loki feel safe, somehow. Thor's still dressed, but it doesn't stop Loki from pulling up his long legs to wrap them around Thor's waist and push against him. He can feel his cock twitch and pump, and Loki ruts harder, hoping that he's leaving wet trails all over Thor's jeans.

Thor raises up, peels off his grey t-shirt and- _holy fucking jesus_ , the man is a Greek god or something. He's about to fuck Hercules.

Loki has been with fit guys before, but Thor is on a whole other level. The guy has muscles _every-fucking-where_ \-- his biceps are bigger than Loki's head, his pecs are huge, he could grate cheese on those abs of his, and then there's the line of dark hold hair that leads down into those low-slung jeans and--

Loki sits up on the desk. He can feel lube sliding out of his ass (not that he gives a shit) as he scoots forward. "Don't stop," he purrs, reaching for the button of Thor's jeans. "You're so handsome, Daddy. Can I see everything?"

Thor grins. "Sure, baby." He undoes his jeans, pushing them down to the floor and stepping out of them with more grace than should be legal. He slips his thumbs under the waistband of his dark red boxer briefs and rolls them down slowly (a little too slowly for Loki's taste, but hey, he can appreciate a good show) until those are off too, and Thor’s cock bobs up, long and thick.

Loki licks his lips - they feel hot and buzzy from their kiss - and swallows. Thor really does have a porn director's dream cock; like everything else on him, it’s perfect. He reaches out, swipes his thumb against the head and watches clearish slick dribble out, which he quickly laps up with the tip of his darting tongue. He follows that up with teasing little licks, each one wetter and lower than the last, until Loki is practically bent in half to stay seated on the desk while he licks and slurps around Thor's sac.

Above him, Thor groans. “Sit up, kitten." Loki does, and Thor steps closer, slipping one hand against the back of his head and carding through his hair. The other hand cups his cheek -- Loki can feel a little bit of lube still clinging to his fingers -- and he coaxes Loki's mouth open.

Loki leans forward and closes his lips around Thor's cock. The tang and salt of sweat and skin play together on his tongue and, within seconds, he's moaning around his mouthful, relishing the taste. He moves further in, but his lips snag on the drier part of Thor's length. Loki pulls off and works up a glob of spit, swishing around in his mouth before sitting up a little to let it drizzle from his lips onto Thor's dick in thick, bubbly strings.

"Mmm," Thor hums after a few minutes of Loki's licking and spitting. "Playtime's over. Put your head down and suck it like a good boy."

"Yes, Daddy." Loki dives in again; this time the way is a lot smoother. He still can't take Thor all the way down, but he manages much better than he did the first time around, mentally patting himself on the back for the time he's devoted to overcoming his gag reflex. He doesn't slide back and forth, but works his tongue and cheeks and throat instead, massaging Thor's cock rather than sucking it.

Thor's hands tangle deep in his hair, keeping Loki’s face pressed in the coarse nest of hair at the base of his prick as he makes slow, shallow thrusts into his mouth. "Oh- that's perfect, sweetheart."

It's not easy to breathe like this; there's no room in his mouth, and he has to inhale and exhale - hard - through his nose. Loki can feel a line of thin snot dribble over his lips and, yeah, it's a little gross, but judging by the way Thor is hissing and grunting and jerking in his mouth, he doesn't give an ounce of a fuck.

Loki wants to smile, but Thor's cock is stretching his lips so wide that his lips just quiver a little. He's sort of trapped there, really, but he's not complaining, because the truth is, he _loves_ this. Loves how he's surrounded by Thor - the thick, heavy cock in his mouth, the scent of his damp musk filling his nostrils, the pull of Thor's hands in his hair. He closes his eyes and reaches between his thighs to run a shaky palm over his own dick, moaning at how sensitive and ready to go (or, come) he is. But...

 _Not like this_ , Loki tells himself, summoning the will to stop before he gets too far ahead. No, he's been fantasizing about this for days; he's determined to come on Thor's cock, by hook or by crook. He rubs his palm on his thigh; it leaves a trail of sticky precum on the bare skin.

Thor skims his thumb over Loki's cheekbone; it's surprisingly gentle, and Loki’s eyes flutter open to look up at him. "You still want it, pet?"

Loki nods and moans, and Thor's hips push, jamming his entire length into his mouth (the pleasured, frustrated sound he makes is music to Loki's ears), and then he's pulling back and out. Loki coughs; his throat is irritated, but it's nothing a cough drop won't fix. Mostly, he's just feeling hot and gooey from the mix of spit and slick and sweat plastered to his face.

"Lie back," Thor orders, giving Loki a playful shove at the center of his chest, and Loki goes down giggling.

He's still feeling giddy as he watches Thor walk back over to the mysterious tall, black cupboard. There's a brief rustling and then he's coming back, condom in hand. Thor opens it, tosses the wrapper aside, and rolls it on.

Loki gets up on his elbows and watches. He knows that it's necessary, but he can't help the weird little knot of disappointment he feels in his gut.

Thor hooks a hand under both of Loki’s knees, yanking him forward until Loki’s ass is right at the edge of the desk, and hoists his ankles on his shoulders. He guides his cock to Loki's hole and presses, teasing but never actually going in.

"Daddy," Loki whines. "Do it...do it. Fuck me.”

“Whatever Loki wants, huh?” Thor taunts, pushing his way in.

“Loki gets,” he fires back, voice husky.

Loki shuts his eyes and whimpers as his ass is breached. Thor is going slow, too slow, and it feels like he’s never going to be in -- that there’s just going to be an unending slide of cock and cock and _more cock_ \-- and it’s not until Thor lets out a thick-sounding grunt that Loki knows he’s finally bottomed out.

If Thor’s prick was big in his mouth, it’s fucking huge in his ass, and Loki gasps. Thor is spearing him wide open and it _burns._ He’s going to need a shitload of hemorrhoid cream  when this all over if he entertains any hope of, you know, sitting down without looking like he’s had a giant cock up his ass.

But, as badly as it burns, Loki craves it all the more. He wriggles against Thor and thunks a fist against his forearm.  “Move,” he whines. “Move, Daddy, please. Fuck me.”

“Alright, you greedy little thing,” Thor says. “You want it?” He leans down, grabs Loki’s arms, and links them around his neck. Then, before Loki can realize what's going on, Thor is scooping him up off the desk and Loki is in the air with nothing but Thor’s strong arms keeping him from dropping to the floor. He doesn't have a lot of time to worry about falling, though. Thor sets his hands on his back and starts bouncing Loki in his lap, his cock driving into him _hard_.

Loki is, surprisingly, out of words. He’s reduced to yells and groans, and when Thor’s dick drives up against that sweet, _sweet_ spot inside him, he makes a sound that can only be described as a yowl. “Oh, shit, fuck, Daddy,” he cries, dipping his head in for a kiss.

Thor growls into it, his tongue twisting with Loki's, and he slows down for a moment before picking up his punishing pace again, letting Loki's ass smack against his thighs on every downward slide.

Loki twists his fingers into Thor's hair, tugging at it until he pulls it free of its hair tie and that golden mane of hair is spilling onto his shoulders. He leans in close again, pressing his forehead to Thor's, sucking in the hot, moist air between them.

"Is this what you wanted," Thor rasps, hands hot and sweaty on his back. He gives an especially hard thrust and Loki's head falls back.

"Yeah, Daddy. It's exactly- what- I wanted- fucking- _god!_ "

Thor sets Loki back on the desk, still sheathed deep, and gathers up his legs tight against around his waist. "I'm gonna make you come, Loki. You ready?"

Loki bites his lip and nods. He doesn't think he _could_ be more ready.

"Good," Thor says, bearing down, drilling hard and fast into Loki's arching body. He leans into him a bit more, folding Loki up under him, and pounds him. The wet smack of skin on skin is loud, outdone only by the legs of the desk banging and scraping on the floor. "You're so sweet."

Loki barely hears him. He can barely hear _anything_ over the rush of blood in his ears and the way his heart beats hard in his chest. He's close - he's so fucking close he can almost taste it - and he shoves a hand between their heaving bodies to wrap around his hard dick.

It only takes a few good strokes and Loki is screaming and coming, hard and _everywhere_ \- the first shot of cum hits him in the face, and after that, ribbons of the stuff splurt all over his chest and finally peter out into sloppy, dime-sized puddles on his stomach.

He hasn't come that hard in far too long. Loki feels silly and sleepy; he wants to laugh until he passes out.

"You liked that?" Thor says, kissing him on the nose before licking off a cooling splatter of cum that has landed on Loki's upper lip.

"I loved it, Daddy. You know I did." Loki runs his fingers along the trail of hair down Thor's stomach. "But what about you? Do you want me to suck you off?"

“No,” Thor says, shaking his head. “I want you to come again.”

“Well, give me a _minute_ ,” Loki laughs.

"Can’t. You look too good breaking apart on my cock," Thor tells him, hooking Loki's legs over his forearms. "So I’m going to make you come again now."

"I don’t think I ca-- _ooh...fuck_." Loki's weak protest dissolves as Thor pumps into him; the wide head of his cock drags over his prostate, making Loki shiver all over, and god _damn_ \-- he’s actually going to do it. An especially deep thrust has Loki shifting and grabbing Thor's magnificent ass with sweaty hands as he roots (and swears and screams) him on.

"Oh my god, Thor--Daddy, fuck me. Do it -- don't stop," Loki pleads.

Thor _grins._ "I'm gonna wear your sweet little ass out. That's what you want, isn't it, baby?" he asks. "Answer me."

"Yes! God, fucking yes, that's what I want. I want you so far up my ass that it hurts to sit down later- _ahh!-_ I want you to keep me stretched open for days- fuck, I want everything, Daddy."

"Yeah...that's it. That's my little slut. Come on, kitten." Thor pulls forward and licks a broad, wet stripe from Loki's collarbone to his chin. "You can do it," he murmurs over Loki's mouth. "Come for Daddy."

Loki jerks his chin and smacks his mouth against Thor's. It hardly qualifies as a kiss -- it's really just hot breath and muted moans -- but it's enough to tip Loki over the edge and he’s coming again, his untouched cock twitching between their bodies, spitting out a few runny drops of cum into his pubic hair.

"God, I. Fuck-" Loki starts, but his throat is dry, and he gives trying to speak for a minute. His legs go limp and hang over Thor's arms. "Oh, Daddy," he finally manages, "that was... _fuck._ " He flings an arm over his eyes and laughs.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Thor asks smugly, making a slow circle with his hips before nudging his (still) hard cock against that dangerously sensitive spot inside him. “Wouldn’t you like another one?”

_Oh no. Oh fuck, fuck no._

"Daddy, wait--"

Thor pulls Loki's wobbly legs up, sitting his ankles on his shoulders. "Come on, Loki, you've got one more in you. I know you do."

"No, Daddy, I don't- I can't."

"Yes, you can." Thor kisses and then nips at one of Loki's bony ankles. "Daddy knows you can. Just one more..." He picks up the bottle of lube and squirts some all around Loki's hole, re-slicking the way with shallow thrusts.

Loki whimpers. He's exhausted, but Thor is already fucking him in earnest again, and his horny body can't ignore it. Each slide drags deliciously over his prostate and, despite his weak protests earlier, he quickly falls in line - his back is arching and he's begging Thor for harder, faster, _more._

Thor gives him exactly what Loki wants, drilling into him so hard that the vibrations from their fucking reach some of the smaller trinkets in Thor's big fancy cabinet, knocking them off. They hit the hardwood floors with expensive-sounding clatters that are quickly forgotten.

"Harder, Daddy -- I'm so fucking close," Loki begs. He can't figure out what to do his hands; they move from Thor's straining biceps, to his own peaked nipples, to the unyielding desk. Finally, he settles on sinking them in his own hair, pulling hard at the roots.

"Yeah, oh fuck. Come for me... one more time, Loki," Thor says. He's finally, _finally,_ beginning to come apart; his thrusts are losing some of their tight control, but they're more powerful than ever.

"Oh shit- oh fuck, I'm gonna-- _Daddy_ ," Loki sobs as he's pushed to his limits one last time, his whole body jerking and shuddering with his release.

Thor abruptly slides out of Loki and snatches off the condom, stroking and wringing his cock until he gives over to his own orgasm. Thick ropes of cum erupt out of him, landing in haphazard splatters all over Loki and the desk.

Loki wastes no time sliding his own trembling fingers into the warm, wet load, coating them and popping them in his mouth.

"What a messy baby you are. Here, let me help." Thor joins in cleaning up the spunk, and feeds his cum-coated fingers to Loki, who laps it up like sweet cream. Of course, it tastes nothing like cream, but it does taste unmistakably of _Thor_ , and that's tons better.

Despite Thor's earlier threat to make Loki clean up afterward, they spend a fair amount of time handling the job together, licking it up and feeding it to each other. Once most of the mess is taken care of, Thor lets Loki's legs down and pulls him by the arms until he's sitting up. Loki slumps against Thor's broad, reassuring bulk. "You're gonna spoil me rotten, Daddy," he says dreamily.

"That's the plan."

Loki licks along Thor's collarbone and up his neck, fascinated with the different textures his tongue encounters. Everything tastes like salt and sweat, and it's addictive. He's made it up to nuzzling and nipping at his jaw, and Thor is laughing, smug and rumbling; Loki can feel the vibrations against his mouth.

Thor tucks a finger under Loki's chin and lifts it to plant a kiss on him. The urgency has burned off, and it's lovely -- all plump lips and slow, juicy tongue -- until he pulls away. "Mmm, you've made Daddy very happy, baby."

Loki watches him walk back to his clothes. Thor's body is magnificent; he doesn't think he could ever get bored with _that view._

Thor pulls his phone out of the pocket of his discarded jeans. "You've also made me late," he says, clucking his tongue. He starts to dress.

_Oh, right. Dinner party. With the wife._

Loki tamps down the unwarranted (and _unwanted_ ) jealousy that flares up in his gut. "Sorry, Daddy." He eases himself down - gingerly - from the desk and scoops his jeans off the floor. His legs are wobbly as hell, which makes it harder to get back into them than it was to get out of them. He didn't have a raw, leaking ass and an over-sensitive cock to deal with, either. Loki gets his shirt, pulls it over his head and slips back into his shoes; the little gusts of air that come with moving around bring it into sharp focus that he practically _reeks_ of Thor. He likes it. A lot.

Thor is dressing, too. Covering all that gorgeous skin is a crime against humanity, Loki thinks. He rakes his fingers through his thick blond hair; it's a mess, and Loki is proud to be the cause _._ "How did you get here?"

"My trusty ten-speed." Maneuvering his sore butt on that skinny seat is going to be interesting.

Thor laughs, rich and warm and real. "Wait," he says, "are you serious?"

"Yeah. I came straight from school, basically."

"That's going to be an uncomfortable trip home, huh?"

Thor's grinning at him again, and if he didn't want to lick those perfect white teeth so bad, Loki would knee him in the balls.

Thor pulls out his phone again. "Hey, it's me. My guest is on his way out. Have a car brought around to take him wherever he needs to go. Make sure it has a large trunk. Yeah. Bye." He slips the device into his pocket, then wraps his arms around Loki's waist, sliding his hands down to squeeze his butt through his jeans. "Can't risk damaging this perfect ass, can we?"

Loki shrugs into the straps of his backpack. "Will I see you soon, Daddy?" He tries for teasing, but it misses, landing instead just this side of clingy.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," he tells him. "I'm having way too much fun with you right now."

 _Right now_ , Loki thinks bitterly. How long will it be before Thor moves on to the next sugar baby? Before he tosses Loki out like so much trash? And why does that _bother_ him so much? It's not like this could actually go anywhere.

"Hey," Thor says, breaking Loki out of his unpleasant line of thought. "I have something for you."

Loki's eyes widen, his crappy musings shelved for now. "Ooh, I get a present?"

Thor walks around him to his desk and opens one of its drawers. "Here," he says, handing Loki a small, flat green box. "Open it, now."

"Okay." Loki pulls off the box lid and gapes at what he sees. "Holy shit, are you serious? This is for me?"

Thor nods and Loki lets out a wholly undignified squeal. He pulls it out of the box - a shiny, gleaming new StarkPhone - and turns it over and over in his hands. "Oh my God, is this the SP7? They're not even out yet!"

"Tony Stark is an old friend of mine," Thor shrugs.

 _He acts like it's no big thing. Being rich is a fucking trip_.

"So you like it then, I take it?"

Loki rocks on his heels. "I love it," he gushes. “I can’t wait to start playing with it!”

"I’m glad." Thor cups a hand on the back of Loki's neck. The heat and weight of it send a tendril of arousal sneaking down to his cock.

Loki smiles up at him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Alright, you. The car should be downstairs waiting for you. I've gotta get cleaned up, which is regrettable. I like the smell of you all over me."

Loki feels his face heat up at that and Thor pulls him in for one more warm, slippery kiss. He runs his palm against Loki's crotch and hums when he discovers that he's hard again. "Spoiled, greedy baby. Go home. Be good."

"Always."

~

Loki sits in the back seat of the car, buckled in like a good boy, and plays with his new phone while he's driven back to Skye's place. His ass feels squelchy and hot, and he's still sporting a semi from that last kiss.

He hopes Skye hasn't gotten home yet - he wants to have the shower all to himself to wash and jerk off again. He's already imagining wrapping his hand around his soapy cock and getting a finger into his equally sudsy asshole when his phone - the new, pristine one - buzzes to life in his hand.

 **Daddy calling** , it reads, and Loki answers it.

"You home yet?

"No, but I should be soon."

"You going to jerk off when you get there?"

 _Dammit._ Loki huffs into the phone. "So, what, you're psychic now?"

"Nah. I just know how you think, Loki. Like how I know what a dirty little slut you are for my cock. I made you come three times, and you're still not satisfied. I knew you wouldn't be."

Loki palms his renewed hard-on and squirms against the seat. The driver hasn't taken his eyes from the road, but Loki is sure he can hear everything he says. "You're right," he says, shakily, into the phone.

"Next time," Thor suggests, "I think maybe I’ll take you out on my balcony and fuck you. Bend you over the railing and slide my dick into your needy little hole - bare, this time - until you shoot your load out between the bars. And when I finally see fit to let myself go, I'll pull out and come right on your hole, then fuck it back into you. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Loki answers, breathless. "I would. You know I would." _Asshole._

"Listen, I have to go," Thor says, his tone going from personal to _business_ in an instant. "But I want you to mull that over, and we'll have an in-depth discussion about it at our next meeting." With that, the call disconnects.

Loki's already tingly with anticipation of their next 'meeting.'

He thinks that maybe, after he jerks off, he'll snap some photos of himself - all wet and cum-splattered - and send them to Thor.

In black and white. Because it’s classier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me in daddy kink garbage. Leave me to roll around in it forever.
> 
> I was so inspired, I even made a [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/sexualthorientation/gonna-stretch-you-out-like-a-tape-in-a-cassette) to go along with this trash.
> 
> ~
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://sexualthorientation.tumblr.com)


End file.
